


10. Watch Your Step

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [10]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watch your step."</p><p>Or; Lexa takes Clarke hiking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. Watch Your Step

Clarke hates hiking. She hates any and all physical activity, and yet here she is, trekking through the forest with Lexa by her side.

Because while she may hate hiking, she definitely does not hate her girlfriend.

It's not that she dislikes the outdoors, because she doesn't, but it's that she's not a very athletic person. The vast majority of the time she spends outdoors is either spent with friends or drawing something, not playing a sport or running for fun.

Lexa, of course, is the complete opposite. She loves to run and go for jogs around the neighborhood. She plays soccer outside with the neighborhood kids, and even teaches a self defense class. She has legitimate abs, whereas Clarke does not.

Clarke is okay with all of these things, though. They still go on long walks together and sometimes she'll sit on a bench and draw while Lexa plays a sport or practices her tennis skills.

Despite their differences in favorite pastimes, Clarke and Lexa are always sure to spend time together while doing their favorite things.

This time, however, Clarke has decided that she needs to give the athletics a try. They have been walking for hours already, and she's exhausted.

"This is stupid," she grumbles as yet another tree branch smacks her in the face.

Lexa is laughing -for the tenth time - at Clarke's misery. "I told you that you didn't have to come. I would have been more than happy to bring Lincoln or Octavia along. At least they wouldn't still be complaining."

"Yeah, but they're not as cute," Clarke replies with a smirk.

She stops walking and turns around to face Clarke, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "No, no they're not."

"I know."

"Ever so humble," Lexa says with a roll of her eyes. She turns back around and resumes walking - and lets the next tree branch smack Clarke straight in the face.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Maybe not," Clarke concedes with a sigh.

Lexa just laughs.

Clarke hurries to catch up, as she has fallen behind yet again. She's trying to keep up, she really is, but she just isn't good at this sort of thing. She wants to do something nice with Lexa, however, so she forces herself to go through it.

She supports all of her girlfriend's activities, she does, but she never participates in them with her. Clarke isn't someone who runs a mile, let alone the entire marathon.

"Watch your step," Lexa says after a few minutes of silence. She hasn't let any more branches hit Clarke in the face, though the blonde thinks that she might have been a little bit tempted to.

"Thanks." Clarke nearly trips anyway despite the warning, and Lexa laughs at the whispered "fuck," that has been emitted from the blonde.

Lexa laughs. "I warned you."

"Whatever." Clarke laughs as well and sticks out her tongue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have sent me a prompt, please know that I will get to it. I'm putting all prompts on hold until Wednesday, however, as I don't have the time for them right now. They take up a bit more effort and time. You can still send them to me, though!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
